gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
American Gladiators
A competition television program that matched a cast of amateur athletes against each other, as well as against the show's own "gladiators", in contests of strength and agility. Referees Bob McElwee 1990 Larry Thompson 1990-1996 Al Kaplon 2008 The American Gladiators 1989-1996 Female Blaze - Sha-ri Pendleton 1990–1992 (once rumored to be dead, only to be confused with a former contestant, Cheryl Wilson, a heptathlete from LSU who competed in Season 4 of AG) Dallas - Shannon Hall (second half of season five) (returned with Zap to compete in alumni show in the final season) Diamond - Erika Andersch 1990–1993 Elektra - Salina Bartunek 1992–1994 (competed part time after breaking her nose in 1993 Grand Championship) Gold - Tonya Knight 1990–1992 Ice - Lori Fetrick 1990–1992, 1993–1996 Jade - T.C. Corrin 1989 (competed in final episode of first half of season one as injury replacement for Sunny, never seen afterwards, due to an injury to herself) Jazz - Victoria Gay 1993–1996 Lace (1) - Marisa Pare 1989–1992 Lace (2) - Natalie Lennox 1992-1993 season (competed in just two episodes) (In late 1992, Lennox reappeared in the British Version of "Gladiators" as "Star") Siren (1) - Shelley Beattie 1992–1996 (Strong, deaf Gladiator who committed suicide, killing herself) Sky - Shirley Eson-Korito 1992–1996 (the tallest female gladiator at 6'3") Storm - Debbie Clark 1991-1993 (started as an injury replacement for Gold) Sunny - Cheryl Baldringer 1989 (left after being injured in semifinal round during Breakthrough and Conquer) Zap - Raye Hollitt 1989–1990, 1991–1995 Male Atlas - Philip Poteat 1992-1993 season Bronco - Robert Bruce Campbell 1989 (competed in one episode as an injury replacement for Malibu, was never seen again) Cyclone - Barry Turner 1992-1993 season (competed in preliminary rounds but suffered with an injured arm and didn't return) Gemini - Michael Horton 1989–1992 Havoc - 1992-1993 & 1993-1994 seasons (part time Gladiator) Hawk - Lee Reherman 1993–1996 Laser - Jim Starr 1990–1996 (only Gladiator to appear on all seven seasons of the show) Malibu - Deron McBee 1989 Nitro - Danny Lee Clark 1989–1992, 1994-1995 (returned as co-host during final season in its first run, coordinating producer of the 2008 revival) Rebel - Mark Tucker 1993-1994 Sabre - Lynn "Red" Williams 1992-1996 Tank - Ed Radcliffe (competed in three episodes of season five as an injury replacement for Laser) Thunder - Billy Smith 1990–1992 Titan (1) David Nelson 1990 Tower - Steve Henneberry 1991-1994 (started as an injury replacement for Turbo) Turbo - Galen Tomlinson 1990–1996 Viper - Scott Berlinger 1992-1993 (debuted at 1992 Grand Championship) 2008 Female Crush - Gina Carano Fury - Jamie Reed (Season 1) (Related to Gladiator Toa) Hellga - Robin Coleman Jet - Monica Carlson (Season 2) (Season 1 Champ) Panther - Corinne van Ryck de Groot (Season 2) Phoenix - Jennifer Widerstrom (Season 2) Siren (2) - Valerie Waugaman Stealth - Tanji Johnson (Season 1) Steel - Erin Toughill (Season 2) Venom - Beth Horn Male Beast - Matt Morgan (Season 2) Hurricane - Breaux Greer (Season 2) Justice - Jesse Justice Smith, Jr. Militia - Alex Castro Mayhem - Romeo Williams (Season 1) Rocket - Evan Dollard (Season 2) Titan (2) Mike O'Hearn (was once a warrior on Battle Dome) Toa - Tanoai Reed (Related to Gladiator Fury) Wolf - Don "Hollywood" Yates Zen - Xin Wuku Events Gallery Assault 786 poster-1-.jpg|Assault Powerball 786 poster-1-.jpg|Powerball Human-cannonball 786 poster-1-.jpg|Human Cannonball Atlasphere 786 poster-1-.jpg|Atlasphere Joust 786 poster-1-.jpg|Joust Wall 786 poster-1-.jpg|The Wall Swingshot2-1-.jpg|Swingshot Breakthrough2-1-.jpg|Breakthrough & Conquer Gauntlet 786 poster-1-.jpg|Gauntlet The-maze 786 poster-1-.jpg|The Maze Pyramid 786 poster-1-.jpg|The Pyramid Tug-o-war 786 poster-1-.jpg|Tug-O-War Sky-track 786 poster-1-.jpg|Skytrack Whiplash 786 poster-1-.jpg|Whiplash Snapback1-1-.jpg|Snapback Sideswipe2-1-.jpg|Sideswipe Rocketball3-1-.jpg|Rocketball Hitandrun4-1-.jpg|Hit & Run Tilt3-1-.jpg|Tilt Vertigo 786 poster.jpg|Vertigo Earthquake 786 poster-1-.jpg|Earthquake Eliminator 786 poster.jpg|Eliminator Music Bill Conti Inventors Dan Carr and John Ferraro Trivia This show also aired dubbed in the Spanish language on Telemundo as Gladiadores Americanos. The only major difference was the change of the title logo, though the main logo on the stage remained unchanged. YouTube Links American Gladiators account Category:Action & Adventure Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Sport Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:1989 premieres Category:2008 endings